


Jade

by Childerolande



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childerolande/pseuds/Childerolande
Summary: A dance in the dark.
Relationships: Kaito | Kite & Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter), Kaito | Kite/Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyMisguidedFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMisguidedFairytale/gifts).



> This work has a few scenes that were inspired by MyMisguidedFairytale's Insoluble. It was such a beautiful story and the waltz really stuck with me. I found myself writing this and being satisfied with the story, but a lot of those inspirations are seen here. Wanted to rep the piece that inspired me.

White hair swam through the air, almondine eyes rolling back, back, back, before closing. A seemingly permanent grimace etched across thin, well shaped lips.  
Pitou's ears twitched. There was the familiar quiet *thunk* of dead weight falling forward into soft grass, green tendrils lightly caressing still-warm flesh. To hold. To keep; time no longer an obstacle of circumstance for the being held there in the soft verdance.

Neferpitou cast a glance at the still form, soft and shapeless in the inky grass. Raising their gaze over the dark tree-line, where the branches of great oak and alder wavered in the nights' breeze, Pitou craned their neck until the constellations, unspoiled by man-made light twinkled. Stars, distant terrenes and doomed suns, insignificant unknown societies circling alien fauna in the cold dark. Eternities reflected in the great pitiless mirrors of their eyes.  
Neferpitou blinked and saw there again in the endless void that same figure. Skin as light and soft as starlight, gossamer hair echoed in the moons faint glow. A shine of teeth in the dark as the figure grimaced and moaned, beads of sweat dappling a brow.  
"Neferpitou."  
"Neferpitou!"  


Pitou snapped from their reverie, hand snaking back down to their lap from where it had been ponderously teasing at their chin.  
"How long have I been drifting?" The cat creature thought, trying to wrangle their expression back to something approaching dignity, saving the wisps of their day dream for review, to study their imagery later in the gloomy dark of their chamber.  
Later, always later the thoughts of him would be there. Waiting. A steel-sprung trap that made their stomach curl. With what exactly, Neferpitou could not be entirely sure.  
"The human man. How has he fared as a test subject? I trust everything runs smoothly?" Shaiapouf let the question hang in the air like a thundercloud, heavy with something unspoken. His attenae twitched so briefly Neferpitou almost could have imagined it.

_"I have to be purrfectly careful, now don't I?" _The cat-being mused. _That mind-reading is an issue and a half. _Neferpitou twitched their tail, irritated. The interference Pouf threatened to create rankled them, casting some unknown feeling deep into their gut. Guilt? Fear? They didn't quite know.  
____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__Neferpitou cleared their throat before rising to speak, clawed hands slapping the table with a conviction they did not quite feel. "How astute of you. I was just thinking of the human man." _"Kite"_ They corrected, mentally.  
Neferpitou paused, allowing Shaiapouf's inquisitive look to pass them, unfazed, like a leaf over water. "He has proven to be useful," They continued, " But ultimately, I fear the human is not a prrractical testing tool for recruits. He is too fragile, and I grow tired of mending him. I will likely add him to my purrsonal collection."  
_ _

__

__

__The statement held there a moment more, and Neferpitou could see something like a shadow of thunder, quick and intelligent in nature, roll over Shaiapouf's eyes. Neferpitou held his gaze, the cats' feigned casual air stiffening, growing stale as real concern reared its head.  
_ _

__Then it was over as quickly as it came. Shaiapouf's eyes shifted past Neferpitous', caramel color skating over maroon and gold. Mere moments later the conversation had turned to gentler matters, boring movements of war, awaiting the Kings' birth, rations of prey for the soldier ants. The same things they discussed every day. Neferpitou was careful to preserve their gaze to an appearance of rapt attention, careful to flick their tail presicely, to chirp commentary precisely, to move, to speak, to be with precision.  
_ _

___They couldn't afford to lose their treasure.__ _

_____ _

_____ _

..............................  
Hours later, Neferpitou came back to their own thoughts, eyes red rimmed and ghostly in the green light of their laboratory. Chin propped on slim, armored knees, Pitou listened to the distant hiss and hum of the dials and machines.  
Imagined that he was looking at them. Through the glass, through the chemical waves of formaldehyde glowing green as a deep sea. Wanted to hear him speak, to move and breathe with the intelligence that had stayed with the cat beast, staining their heart that same emerald green that now cast along his face, catching the light in fissures and flashes.  


_"That's it.... my heart is stained. He got it. And now I have to bring him back. So he can fix it."_ Neferpitou pulled at their coat, bunched it in their fist over the hard surface of their chest. _"It hurts. I don't understand it. Is it magic?"_ Neferpitou wished they knew.  


Neferpitou had heard of this before. Had overheard it once as the lower beasts discussed things forgotten and remembered in flashes. Pulled together like a patchwork coat, rumpled and unravelling. To miss something. To long for it's return.  
From where he floated in that green light, Kite was missed, present though his body was. Neferpitou wanted his brow to turn down in determination again. Wanted to see his lips curl in concentration, in fury. Wanted to see those lean limbs move with his thought, his curious long gait.  


But there he floated, held in time like a painting behind jade.  
Blowing out another breath, Neferpitou stood, brushing at the wrinkles in their coat. Chips of dust floating in the gloom beneath that still, ghostly presence.  


_"Back to work."_

............................

Neferpitou moved slowly from side to side, cheek pressed against a scarred chest. The silvery, raised threads of their handiwork were smooth, perfect. From their vantage point, face nestled within the curving rise of the mans' collarbone, nose just brushing his neck, Neferpitou thought they'd done alright.  


"It's not perfect, but we've got time, don't we?" They purred, voice almost too soft to be heard above the soft rhythmic stirring of their feet. They danced quietly, slowly, soft puffs of dust rising and settling around them as they moved. Leanly muscled arms intwined themselves around Neferpitou's slim waist, and they found themselves wishing they'd circle in tighter, to pull them in until they could smell nothing but his skin. Feel nothing but that warm embrace, long white locks gently flitting against their cheek in the dark.  


Neferpitou closed their eyes as they danced, a slow circling walz.  


They wished they could forget the strings.  
Wished they hadn't done it.  
But it was too late for that now, wasn't it?


End file.
